St Patrick's Day
by Haytar96
Summary: Happy St. Patrick's Day! Pepperony... :)


**(Happy St. Patty's Day! I thought this up and hey why not celebrate the holiday with a little Pepperony?) **

Tony yawned and opened his locker and grabbed his books. "Hey man….wake up!" Rhodey said laughing; Tony glared at his best friend and placed his books into his bag. "Sorry Rhodey Killer Shrike and Unicorn kept me up until about 3:00 this morning." He said and slung his bag over his shoulder. A loud wolf whistle made Tony turn, his jaw dropped when he saw her.

Pepper walked down the hall not paying attention to the guys who were staring at her, she stopped in front of her two friends and she looked up wearing a smile. "Hey guys!" she said happily, Tony just stood there gawking at her. "Hey Pepper." Rhodey said smiling and he looked over at Tony and rolled his eyes, Rhodey smacked his friend and Tony blinked and shook his head. "I-uh…Hey Pep...you look uh different today." He said smiling. Pepper blushed and looked down at herself, "I uh….just wanted to celebrate St. Patty's Day…" she said and fidgeting with her green shirt.

Tony tilted his head to the side "Is that today?" he asked and Pepper rolled her eyes, "Uh Ya!" she said putting her hands on her hips. Tony looked Pepper up and down again making Rhodey roll his eyes; the redhead was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a green t-shirt that hugged her. "I don't understand why everyone is staring…" Pepper said sighed, Tony smirked and shrugged.

Pepper looked at Tony and frowned. "You're not wearing green!" she said and pinched him. "Ow! What was that for?" Tony asked rubbing his arm, Pepper merely smiled "you're not wearing green…you're suppose to pinch someone who's not wearing green." She said and looked at Rhodey who threw up his hands and pointed to his green button up. "I learned the hard way last year." He said.

"I need something green…" Tony said and Pepper grinned. "I already got you something…knowing you would forget. I have spared you a day of pinches." She said and pulled out a green version of Tony's t-shirt. Tony laughed and took it, "You're the best Pep." He said and went into the nearest bathroom.

He came out of the bathroom to see Pepper fixing a button on her shirt. "What's that?" he asked and read it. "Kiss me I'm Irish…" Pepper blushed faintly and shrugged. Some walked by Pepper and pulled her arm; they pushed her up against the lockers and kissed her, the redheads eyes widened along with Tony's and Rhodey's. The guy pulled away and winked at her "nice button Potts." He said and walked down the hall.

"What was that?!" Tony asked almost yelling, Pepper was still flushed and her eyes were still wide. "I uh…um…hehe." She said smiling, she held up a number on a piece of paper. "I love this holiday." She said and walked to her first class in a daze. Tony growled and walked off after her; Rhodey smiled and laughed the entire way.

IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA

Pepper sat on the scaffolding humming happily to herself, someone climbed up beside her capturing her attention. "Oh hey Tony…" she said grinning. "You seem happy." Tony said grumpily, Pepper shrugged "I'm having a pretty good day…" she said smiling still. Tony was still frowning "What's wrong?" Pepper asked now concerned for her friend, Tony gave her a small smile "it's nothing…just a girl I like….she keep getting kissed in front of me and can do nothing about it." He said sighing. Pepper frowned and tilted her head to the side confused, "But-" she started but was cut off by a pair of lips on hers.

Tony's arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer, "Please…don't wear this button unless you're only around me…" Tony said when they pulled apart. Pepper blushed and nodded, she pulled the button off her shirt and tossed over her shoulder and smiled. "Better?" she asked and Tony grinned "much." He said and pulled her in again.

The bell rang signaling the end of the day but the two teens didn't move, "Tony…we should get going…" Pepper said whispering and Tony smiled. "You're right. We should go or we're going to be late for dinner." He said and Pepper looked confused, "What?" she asked and Tony took her hand. "I'm taking you out to dinner." He said helping her off the scaffolding; Pepper smiled "that sound good." She said winking. Tony chuckled and took her hand again, "I love this holiday…" he said sighing.

**(A/N and how was that….? Sorry about the bad ending….please review!) **


End file.
